


Only for a Bite, Sweetheart

by shittymuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Halloween, I'm so sorry for this, Modern AU, content warning for alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittymuse/pseuds/shittymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi agreed to go out on Halloween, he had no idea he would be the only one who thought to wear a costume.</p>
<p>Happy (late) Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for a Bite, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this gorgeous fanart](http://omurizer-draws-things.tumblr.com/post/101682940418/happy-late-halloween-i-guess) by [omurizer-draws-things](http://omurizer-draws-things.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"Oh my god."

"Oh god."

"Oh. My. God."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Levi's hand fell from the handle of the door as he stared at Erwin, Mike, and Hange standing on the landing in front of his apartment wearing ... T-shirts and jeans. Levi, on the other hand, was not wearing a T-shirt and jeans, in fact, he was laughably far from a T-shirt and jeans if Mike's smirk was any judge. Levi was sorely tempted to slam the door right back in their faces, but he stepped aside and let them in instead, unsure what else to do.

"Alright, we can fix this, figure something out," Erwin said, walking into the apartment with the others in tow. "Do you have anything we could borrow or ..."

"Really?" Mike said, eyeing the gap between the top of Erwin's 6'2" head and Levi's at 5'3". Erwin shrugged, leaning a hip against Levi's kitchen counter. Levi shut the door, pretty sure his ears were on fire.

"I'm trying to be helpful," Erwin said, and Mike shook his head. Erwin turned to Levi, looking concerned. "We'll go buy something, then."  

"It's ten-thirty on Halloween. There's no way you'll all find costumes," Levi said. They'd look like shit in comparison, anyway.

He had outdone himself, if he was being honest, in a stunning black jacket with golden embroidery along the wide collar. The jacket was open over a white shirt tucked into tight black breeches and shining black boots to the knees. He also wore a full cravat, pinned with a magnificent gold and ruby costume brooch. He had completed the look with additional white powder on his already pale skin, some contacts and makeup, and of course, the teeth. A red and black cloak lay slung over the counter.

No, his costume was fucking incredible. He just hadn't expected to be the only one to bother wearing one.

"You could always change," Hange said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Besides, I'm never getting this shit off," Levi said, gesturing to his perfectly smudged eyeliner that no, had not taken an hour to put on. "I can't believe you people. It's Halloween!"

"And we're thirty," Erwin said, though his eyes were amused and crinkled in a way that made Levi want to sock him in the nose. "It's a damn good costume, though."

"True," Hange said, rubbing thoughtfully at her chin. "And, you'll probably get enough free drinks for all of us in that getup."

"We can always go to a different bar than we usually do, too," Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. 

"Absolutely," Erwin said. "We'll probably be the ones sticking out, anyway."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. This was absurd. Who went out on Halloween without dressing up? His idiot friends, apparently.

Still, Erwin was probably right, and if they didn't leave soon, the bars would be too full to let them in anyway. Plus, it  _had_ taken awhile to get into the costume ...

"Fine," Levi said, grabbing his cloak and heading for the door. "But you assholes are buying."

If he was going to do this, he was at least going to get fucking sloshed.

.......................

Levi leaned on the bar and held up a hand. "Four shots," he said, ignoring the two women wearing burlesque corsets and skirts hitched up to the hip giving him looks from further down the counter. "Of whatever's strongest." The bartender grinned and reached for a bottle of tequila from the top shelf. She slammed four glasses onto the counter and started to pour, winking at Levi as she did.

"They're free for a bite, sweetheart," she said, and Levi snarled. She laughed, and accepted the card Erwin handed her to start the tab instead without complaint. 

.......................

Levi leaned back against the cushions of the booth and loosened his cravat. He had lost count how many shots he had taken after the first three, and he was feeling pretty damn good. It turned out that Erwin, Hange, and Mike  _were_  the ones sticking out like a sore thumb at the bar they'd ended up in, and he relished in the feeling of knowing he had been right, even if no one was sober enough to care they weren't dressed up anymore.

He looked around, wondering where the idiots had gotten off to. Erwin was nowhere to be found, but Mike was dancing with what looked like a man in a slutty nun's costume, and Hange was chatting up someone in a unicorn mask on the other side of the booth.

Levi blinked when a blonde woman wearing a leather jacket and carrying a stick in her hand suddenly leaned over from the booth behind him and smiled.

"Hey Dracula," she said. "Wanna dance?" 

Levi squinted up at the woman. He only vaguely remembered what she was supposed to be from.  _Fuck it,_  he thought, and pushed to stand from the booth.

........................

Levi sat next to Mike at the bar, sipping a water because someone or another had told him it would probably be a good idea to. He had no idea where the woman in the jacket had run off to, or how long it had been since then, and he didn't really care. 

"Hey," Mike said, tapping Levi on the arm. "Is that Erwin?" Levi turned, following his look to see, sure enough, Erwin sitting in a corner booth on the other side of the bar. He was crammed between a woman with curly red hair wearing a black body suit, and a man in a pretty impressive Iron Man suit, along with what appeared to be every other Avenger present at the bar.

"Should we help him?" Mike asked. "I think he's trying to buy them  _all_  drinks." 

"He can afford it," Levi said, and Mike gave him a disapproving look. "Fine," he said with a sigh, leaving his water at the bar to push his way through the crowd to where Erwin was sitting. Erwin spotted them and took his arm from around Iron Man to wave. 

"Hey guys!" he said, laughing and putting his arm back down as Levi and Mike stopped in front of the table. "You should join us."

"Steve! You didn't tell us you had such cute friends!"

"I keep telling you, my name's not Steve!"

.........................

Levi cracked an eye open with a groan the next morning, afraid of what he might see. Thankfully, he was on his own couch, though he had no recollection of how he had gotten there, and was using what looked like Thor's cape for a blanket. Rubbing at his eyes and deciding that moving his head was absolutely not an option yet, Levi blearily recalled trading for the cape in exchange for his own at one point, along with ... a shot of Fireball off Thor's stomach? Something like that. Shit.

He leaned his head up slightly, rubbing at his temple, and saw Erwin passed out in the chair by the foot of the couch, a blue helmet with white wings on the sides perched crookedly on his head. 

"Hey, shitface," Levi said. Erwin blinked, mumbling something and tugging the helmet down over his eyes. "Oh no you don't. Go make some fucking coffee." Erwin sighed, and looked over at Levi, his face splitting into a crooked grin.

"I'm shitface? You should look in a mirror," he said, pushing up to stand slowly from the chair with a groan. Levi rubbed at his eyes again and froze, pulling his hand away from his face to see black eyeliner smeared all over his fingers.

"You're wearing the costume next year," Levi mumbled, pulling Thor's cloak back over his head. " _Steve."_

"You got it, Nosferatu."


End file.
